Can I Have This Dance?
by May Vulcan
Summary: When the school dance has got Roxas stressing out more than ever, he asks Olette for, what he considers, one of the biggest favors in his life: he asks for dance lessons.
1. Deal or No Deal?

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned the Kingdom Hearts franchise, I would make a separate game just for Hayner, Pence, Olette and Roxas. HECK! I would even make a whole franchise dedicated specifically for this quartet... but since I don't – I am limited to writing _**_these_**_. But it's all good, my dear readers. :]_

* * *

**Friday. October 16. First Semester. Freshman Year.**

The boy with the blonde hair stared intently at the raven-haired goddess that stood at the other end of the quad. Her hair kissed the gentle breeze as the autumn wind began to kick in. A smile slowly crept on onto his face as her hazel eyes met with his blue ones. Jonathan Roxas Way sighed as he imagined himself beside the girl, holing her hand and whispering sweet nothings just for the heck of it.

"I suggest that you just ask her to Homecoming," Olette chimed happily as she and Pence sat down at the lunch table. "I'm more than positive that Rachel Daniels would _love_ to go with you, Roxy."

Snapping back to attention, Roxas turned over to his two best friends. "What?" he asked, still a little dazed. "Ask who to where? What're you talking about, 'lette?"

The brunette rolled her eyes as Pence carefully peered into the brown paper bag Olette had filled for him only hours earlier. "Roxas, I may have just met you only two years ago," Olette stated, "but you're literally like my twin from another kin. When I see you staring off into space with a goofy grin on your face, you and Hayner are either up to something _or_ you're thinking of _her-_."

Pence nodded quickly. "Yup!" he laughed pulling out a water bottle. "That's the same stupid look that Olette has on her face when she's thinking about Hayner."

Olette immediately turned to the black-haired teenager who sat across from her. "_What_!" she practically shouted. "That is _not_ true!"

"Admit it, Olette," Hayner whispered as he brought his lunch tray over to their usual table near the band room. "Wait... what exactly are you admitting to now?"

Pence chuckled before answering his friend. "Olette and me were just trying to convince Roxas to ask Rachel Daniels to Homecoming-."

Hayner carefully eyed Roxas before slightly turning his head in the direction of the popular girl. "Rachel Daniels?" Hayner hissed as he turned to face his friends again.

Roxas looked closely at Hayner's disapproving facial and then he turned to face Olette and Pence; both looked over-excited. "Guys, look... I don't even know if I'm _going _to this dance," he whined. "Why should I bother asking Rachel if that's the case?"

Olette stared at her friend in confusion. "Roxas, you _have_ to go to the dance," Olette reminded as her smile fell from her face. "You and I are Freshman Class Officers; it's mandatory that we be there."

Pence hastily opened the carton of chocolate milk that sat in front of Roxas as Hayner stood up to go to the vending machines across the quad. "Dude," Pence said after chugging the carton of chocolate milk, "you have got to stop lying to yourself... You know you want to ask Rachel to the dance; we _know_ you do. You know you do, too!"

"No... no, I don't!" Roxas urged his friends to believe Hayner walked back with an cold bottle of sweetened iced tea for Olette.

"You don't want?" Hayner wondered as he handed the bottle to his girlfriend. "Are you still trying to convince us that you don't want to go to the dance with Daniels?"

Shaking his head, Roxas replied, "I shouldn't even be _trying_ to convince you guys; you should _already_ believe me!"

"You want us to believe your silly little lies?" Olette teased as Roxas buried his head beneath his arms. "Hayner practically lives with you on the weekends. Pence has known you for probably more than half of his life. And I'm like your twin sister! I think by now the three of us know when you're lying, Roxas..."

Pence watched as his childhood best friend fidgeted with his barely eaten food. The raven-haired boy stared as Roxas apathetically stared at Hayner and Olette. "You really don't want to ask her to the dance, do you?" Pence asked as Roxas turned to face him.

Nodding, Roxas sadly pushed his tray of food toward the couple that sat before him. "Hayner... Olette, have it. I know you two don't really have much of a lunch anyways; you two always share as it is so make this lunchtime a meal for the both of you rather than a stupid snack..." the blue-eyed boy groaned. "Besides, I'm not hungry..."

Hayner stared curiously as Roxas slouched and continued to bury his head beneath his arms. "Dude, what the hell are you saying about? You've been crushing on Rachel since I met you in the seventh grade!"

"You've been infatuated with her since even _before_ Hayner and I met you," Olette said gently as she pushed the tray of food aside. "You really don't want to ask her to the dance next weekend?"

Roxas looked up from his original position. Shaking his head, the teenager groaned moodily. "I _do_ want to ask her!" he admitted sadly.

"Then... there's obviously a reason as to why you don't want to ask her though, right?" Pence questioned as Hayner began to pick out the olives from the pasta he and Olette were sharing.

"Those are good for you," she nagged.

Roxas looked toward his dating best friends and laughed at their little fits. He then turned to Pence, mumbling words incomprehensible to his friends.

"What?" Hayner asked, still ignoring his girlfriend's comments. "I don't think _any_ of us understood a word of that."

Again, Roxas sighed and repeated quietly, "I can't dance..."

Olette smiled sympathetically toward her friend and reached out her hand out to gently pat his; she knew what it was like to be in a world where only one thing, such as dancing, mattered and to not have to ability to do that one thing... "It's okay, Roxy-."

"WHAT?" Hayner and Pence laughed in unison, causing a group of gigging girls to stop and stare at the quartet of misfits.

Pence continued to laugh as Hayner stared embarrassed at his blonde friend. "What do you mean you can't dance?" Hayner whispered to Roxas with a smirk, "Your older cousin is _captain _of the school's dance squad! And you're telling us that you _can't dance_?"

Olette glared at Hayner and Pence. "Your older sister was lieutenant, co-captain _and then_ captain of All Female; _you can't dance, _Hayner. What's up with that?" she scolded as Roxas began to stare at Rachel once more.

Pence snorted in laughter at Olette's remark toward the blonde teen in front of him. "Why didn't you just tell us before, Roxas?" Pence asked, more sympathetically.

Roxas raised as eyebrow as he turned to face his friends again. "Exhibit A," he gestured toward Hayner. "Just because Sora is captain of All Male and Coed, everyone suddenly assumes that dancing is in our genes... it's _not_!"

Olette nodded briefly. "We understand Roxas," she said, glancing more toward her boyfriend.

Hayner was still picking at his pasta as he scratched the back of his head. He looked toward Roxas with a half smile. "I get what you mean... I guess," Hayner sighed. "Aelita's the all-star child; I've always just been second best..."

Roxas ignored Hayner last comment before turning to Olette with a sly grin. "Olette," he choked out, "I'm asking Rachel to Homecoming."

Olette smiled and nodded; she knew her "twin brother" all too well. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

Roxas smirked, mirroring Oeltte's nodd. "_You_ have to teach me how to dance..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_REWRITTEN ON JUNE 22, 2011_Well, I haven't been getting reviews lately... _boooooooo_. But I would like to really encourage you to do so... so I know what you guys think -_-; And I guess you figured it out, but I'm rewriting this series because I'm not proud of it (much like with _Those Lazy Afternoons_). REVIEW! :D K thanks. Bye! - May


	2. Still Have To Try Anyways

**Disclaimer: **_Obviously, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, but I don't. _Anyways,_ on with the story. Enjoy, my dear readers._

* * *

**Friday. October 16. First Semester. Freshman Year.**

Wide-eyed and shocked, Olette began choking on the air she had inhaled. Hayner quickly assisted his girlfriend as Roxas and Pence stared at her with wonder and curiosity. Once the brunette had stopped coughing, Olette turned back to her best friends and put her fingers to her temples, rubbing them violently.

"Lemme get one thing straight," Olette moaned, "you want _me_, the girl who knows absolutely _nothing_ about the world of dance, to teach _you _how to dance?"

Roxas rolled his blue eyes, taking in every word Olette had just said. "Nothing about dance?" Roxas said. "'lette, you said you too lessons as a child. And puh-lease, you can't dare tell me that you don't know how to move to the rhythm of the drumbeat; Hayner, Pence and I watch you dance in Pence's garage while Pence plays on his drum set. You're freaking amazing! Dainty, but that's what I think I'm supposed to be looking for..."

Hayner stared carefully at Roxas. "What exactly are you looking for?" he questioned, putting a protective arm over Olette.

"I just want to learn how to slow dance!" Roxas stated. "Nothing special really..."

Olette sighed sadly. "Roxy, I've never slow danced with anyone..." she admitted crestfallen. "No one's ever asked me to dance... and when I asked Hay-."

"Look," Hayner cringed, trying to forget what he had done during their graduation dance the year before, "Olette and I will teach you, okay?"

"But you can't dance!" Pence reminded with a chuckle. "At least Olette's had _some _practice... you on the other hand-."

"Shut up!" Hayner shouted. "Geez! Monday, Roxas. Remember that. That's when Olette and I will teach you."

"You're _kidding_, right?" Roxas moaned. "Olette, say something! Please!"

Olette tucked one of her stray hairs behind her left ear and turned to her boyfriend. "Hayner, I'm perfectly capable of teaching Roxas how to dance myself," she stated smugly. "I certain don't need help..."

"So... you agree?" Roxas smiled as Olette nodded; he knew how much she hated getting help from _anyone_ when she was capable of doing things herself. "You'll teach me how to dance?"

Olette snapped out of her slightly angered state; the boys knew how much it irked her when someone offered her help when it wasn't needed, regardless of the reason. "_WHAT_!" Olette screamed as Hayner grabbed a hold of her wrist, trying to calm her down.

"Aaah, too late!" Roxas said with the biggest smile. "Thank you so much, Olette!"

"Roxas!" Olette shouted as the blonde boy ran off to his fifth period class.

"Knowing you," Hayner began as he let go of Olette's wrist, "you're going to teach him anyways..."

Sighing to herself, Olette looked at Pence and Hayner. The two boys sat patiently waiting for Olette to gather her bag and books. "Yes," she replied softly, "and I intend to _try_ and make sure he learns properly..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _REWRITTEN ON JUNE 22, 2011 _Though I am rewriting this story, I would still like to thank **ArsNotAnUnversed**for favoriting this story and I would still personally like to thank the number of you that have reviewed the other stories... It still means a lot of me that you actually took the time to read the story and write a review for it. Oh, it also came to my attention that some of you guys have suggestions and requests; if you do, don't hesitate to ask, all righty? :D I don't bite... unless you're my best friend/editor, but he refuses to help me with stories now. LMAO. Remember to review [= K thanks! - May


	3. The First Lesson

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Kingdom Hearts and all, I really don't think I would be here. HAHA and I also don't own the song used in this chapter of the story. All right then! Enjoy the rest of the story!_

* * *

**Mad Hatter Monday. Spirit Week. October 19. First Semester. Freshman Year.**

Olette sat in the school library at the desk where she would usually do her research projects. She was looking through every magazine and every book she could get her hands on just to find something – _anything – _about slow dancing.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this, Olette?" wondered as familiar voice. Pence slowly made his way over to the end of the library. "You know that it's just _one_ dance... and we're not even sure how long Roxas will like Rachel..."

"I don't care if it's just _one_ anything," Olette stated as she shut the book she was just looking at. "I was think to go perfectly. Who's to say that Rachel isn't 'the one' for Roxas? She just may be the one to make him stop wondering... for even a moment."

Pence looked at Olette. He took the seat beside her and said, "If there's anything Hayner has taught you about perfection, what is it?"

Olette sighed as she rested her head on one of the open books. She carefully tried to think about the little things she had learned from Hayner during their time together. Then, after moments of hard thinking, she shrugged. "Hayner isn't someone to link with perfection..."

"And why do you think that is?" Pence asked as he glanced carefully at his watch.

"Hayner isn't much of a teacher, Pence," Olette reminded. "But I guess... if there is one thing that I learned from him, it's that I shouldn't try to make anything 'perfect'."

"Because...?" Pence was practically begging for more of an answer.

Rolling her green eyes, Olette replied, "_Because_... nothing ever goes the way anyone plans. I'll be lucky if I can even get Roxas to take a single step onto the dance floor."

It was Pence's turn to roll his eyes. "All he has to remember at Homecoming is to breathe. C'mon, we both know that he'll do fine! He hangs out with Rachel almost every day... when you're around t least. Besides, you'll be at the dance with Hayner if things get awkward for the both of them, right? Just teach our little buddy how to slow dance. All he has to do is breathe and move to the melody; it's not rocket science! Geez!"

Olette looked at Pence with a smile as her phone vibrated. "It's Hayner," she stated, reading the text to herself.. "He's just asking where I am."

"Then... you should head over to the Usual Spot. I have to get to Drumline practice before my captains give me a punishment," Pence informed. "I'll see you later."

Olette stood up to hug Pence goodbye before packing her belongings and heading off to her locker. For a moment, she stood in front of her locker, squatted down and then just sat herself down. Her black skirt surrounded her as though it was like a flower with petals; Olette smiled at the thought, straightening out the rough edges. Had she been paying any attention she would have noticed-.

"What are you still doing here?" Rachel Daniels laughed. "I didn't think that there was a workday today..."

Olette giggled as her friend made her way over to her. "Well actually," she began, "I was in the library studying for a lesson... but then I just gave up-."

"Olette Marie Anderson – Freshman Class President and soon-to-be Valedictorian of our graduating class – is actually _giving up_ on something?" Rachel questioned with sarcasm. "Is there something that I should know about? You're usually so upbeat and motivated to do things!"

Olette shurrged, watching Rachel sit down beside her. Rachel's back was against the lockers as the raven-haired girl tired her shoulder-length hair into a messy, loose bun. Olette smiled at her friend, quietly thinking that Rachel was perfect for Roxas.

"There's nothing going on really," Olette replied. "Are you going to Homecoming, perchance?"

Rachel stared curiously at Olette. "No one's asked me," she laughed. "I was going to go with the Ashleys, but Belinda's going with them..."

Olette rolled her eyes. "Why? Poor Belinda Drake couldn't find herself a date?"

"You know it!" Rachel snickered alongside Olette.

Once again, Olette's cell phone vibrated in her right front pocket. "Hello?" she answered.

"Olette! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Hayner's voice shouted on the other line.

"Don't you _dare_ use that tone with me, Christian Hayner Richardson!" Olette scolded. "I am still here at school talking with Rachel; I'll be leaving _soon_. Be patient, _goodbye_!"

Rachel smirked at Olette. "You and Christian are adroable together, you know that?"

Olette smiled. "I have Seifer to that for that; if he hadn't reintroduced us in middle school... I don't think I would have gotten to know him the way I did..."

"Hey!" Rachel whined. "You owe me too! If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have spoken to you in the first place!"

Olette looked toward Rachel with a forced smile; if it wasn't for Rachel maybe she and Hayner would have been _friends_ when they first met, instead of having that rocky start that they did. The brunette turned the combination code for her locker: **34**, **24**, **06**. She popped the locker open and then turned to face Rachel once more. "Uhm, oh yeah," she said. "Well, I have to go now, kay?"

"Fine with me!" Rachel giggled as she stood up. "I have to get to dance practice anyways. See you around!"

* * *

"Let's duel!" Hayner demanded as Roxas apprehensively paced the Usual Spot.

Roxas glared at Hayner. "I _can't_ duel! You heard Olette on the phone!" he yelled. "She's talking to Rachel and _you pissed her off!_"

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Olette's not that type of person, Roxas," Hayner replied with a shrug. "Besides, if she's really mad, she'll take it out on me, not you."

Just then, Olette walked into the Usual Spot with a smile on her face and three tall cups filled to the top. She swiftly walked over to the couch where Hayner was seated and brushed her lips lightly against his left cheek. Gently, she handed him the cup filled with milk tea and tapioca balls.

"Here, sweetie," she chirped sarcastically. "I thought you were cranky so I stopped by Java Juice and bought you some."

"Aelita wasn't working today though...?" Hayner wondered, rather than stated. He accepted the milk tea. "That's weird, but thanks anyway, 'lette."

"Here," Olette said to Roxas, "I bought you one too, Roxy. I assumed that you and I had the same taste so I got you taro with tapioca balls."

Roxas smiled, forgetting his most recent stresses. "Thanks, Sister."

"Now," the brunette said as she walked over to the stereo system that Hayner's older cousin installed only a few weeks before, "we only have a few days to make you a 'dancing master'. Shall we have a lesson today or what?"

Roxas stared at Olette without a clue as to what was going on. He took a small sip of his drink and then responded, "Olette, when I said that I wanted you to help me dance... I just meant that I wanted you to give me a hands-on experience-."

"And that's what I intend to do," Olette stated with a smile as she quickly rummaged through the pile of CDs that she and Pence organized two weeks prior. "Ah, here it is!"

Olette pulled out the desired CD and went to track four. She looked toward Roxas with a small smile.

"Olette," Roxas cried with his bubble tea at hand, "I don't know..."

"Awww!" Olette whined playfully as Hayner stared at his girlfriend and his best friend, "just move to the melody and follow the lyrics!"

Hayner sipped his drink as he continued to watch Olette attempt to teach Roxas how to dance. "How hard can it be, Roxas?"

Roxas stared at Hayner. "Then why don't you try it!"

"I don't dance," Hayner reminded.

"I say you can!" Roxas urged.

"Not a chance," Hayner fought back as he mixed his drink around.

Olette slowly caught onto what Hayner and Roxas were getting at before she butt in. "Roxas, now is not the time to be quoting _that_ song... besides, from what I remember: Hayner is Troy Bolton."

Hayner groaned at Olette. "Why do I get stuck with that title-?"

"Your summer demeanor," Olette sneered. "Anyways, where were we?"

Roxas knew that if he didn't step up and say something, Hayner would. "Dancing..."

"Right," Olette said. "Can I have this dance?"

Watching Olette position herself, Roxas stood up, only to deny her request. "I don't dance, Olette..."

"Too bad," Olette giggled. "You asked me to teach you how to dance and that's what I'm here to do. Dance with me. _Now_!"

Roxas shook his head once more. "Can I try by myself?"

Olette shrugged. "Whatever floats your boats, just listen to the song, okay?"

Hayner blankly stared at Olette as she walked back to the sound system; he wondered to himself how Homecoming would be for the both of them, considering the fact that neither of them had danced before.

"_Take my hand_," Olette sang with the song.

Roxas looked around, trying to find something to make this lesson more interesting. He looked at his right hand and began, "Take this cup!"

Olette stared at her friend with a grin as she continued to instruct Roxas through song, "_Take a breath, pull me close and take one step_."

Roxas made it obvious that he inhaled deeply as Olette had instructed. He put the cup of bubble tea closer to his lips and recited, "And take one sip!"

Hayner began howling with laughter at Roxas' padory. Olette giggled, "_Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide._"

Roxas jokingly stared at the tiny tapioca balls at the bottom of the cup and he stepped to the melody of the music.

"_Now won't you promise me that you''ll never forget to keep dancing wherever we go next?_" Olette sang with a tiny laugh.

"I PROMISE!" Roxas shouted tat his taro-flavored drink.

Olette stopped dancing along with the music as she collapsed to the ground from laughter. However, she still continued to sing, "_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you..._"

"Hmm..." Roxas pondered. "Why would anyone want to catch lightning...? Anyways, the chances of tasting a drink like this!"

"_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_..."

"There's one and a million balls in this cup!" Roxas still mocked.

Hayner was stilly laughing uncontrollably as Olette picked herself up off the ground. "Lesson's over, Roxas!" she laughed. "I'm sorry... but with the way you're doing, the most I can just tell you to do is to sway to the music... From what I saw though, you did great; your body just went with the music..."

Roxas nodded. "Thanks and it's understood..."

"I'm sorry!" Olette cried. "I'm just... this is really hard, Roxas! Besides, you're just slow dancing; it's not like some intense choreographed-."

"Nah," Roxas affirmed, "it's all good. Thank God, too! Chewing on those balls and swallowing them is not the easiest task in the world... _if you know what I mean_."

"That's what she said!" Hayner howled.

Olette glared at her friends, "You boys are utterly disgusting."

* * *

**Author's Note: **When I originally came up with the idea for this story, I wasn't really going to take the readers as far as the Homecoming Dance, but after going through the story plot again, there wasn't really too much to end it... Anyways, I would like to thank **Hayden-Strife** for favoriting this story a while back. Again, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, _please _review! Thanks, bye! - May


	4. Painting the Roses Red

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, my dears; sorry_. _Enjoy the rest of the story though!_

* * *

**Bring Your Date a Rose Thursday. Spirit Week. October 22. First Semester. Freshman Year.**

Olette walked alongside Pence as their rambunctious blonde-haired leader walked before them, guiding them through the crowd of people filling the corridors of the school. Hayner looked both left and right as if crossing the street; the halls of Twilight Town High were just as dangerous as the streets of Sky City. Quickly, the trio ran across the hallway and out to the usual lunch table where Roxas would usually be waiting for them.

Unlike usual, however, Jonathan Roxas Way was not seated at their usual lunch table.

"Where's Roxas?" Pence asked first as the trio placed their belongings around the table. "He's usually the first one here; he isn't sick today, is he?"

"Nah," Hayner informed. "I saw him this morning on my way to first period."

Olette nodded, a little worried. "I wouldn't think so; I walked with him to school... not unless he went home early..."

Pence shrugged, unknowing as to Roxas' whereabouts.

What the trio of friends failed to realize was that their beloved blonde-haired, blue-eyed best friend was across the quad. Waiting for Rachel to arrive at her usual table, Roxas sat beside some of Rachel's best friends, Kalyna Travis, Maria Myles, Ashley Adams and Ashley Bachman. He rapidly pressed the buttons on Olette's graphing calculator as the girls surrounding him gossiped and giggled.

"Where is Rachel, by the way?" Roxas wondered as Ashley Adams smiled his way.

"She still getting her lunch," Maria laughed as she tossed her sun-bleached brown hair behind her.

"I think what you're doing is cute," Kalyna smiled as she hugged Roxas tightly. "I am so proud to be able to say that I'm a part of it, too!"

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted as she carefully placed her tray onto the table. "Hey, Jonathan. What are you doing here?"

Her shoulder-length raven-black hair danced in the sunlight, making Rachel look more amazing in Roxas' eyes than ever; once again, he found himself staring. He shook his head, snapping himself back into reality. Roxas stood up and reached into his backpack, hoping that his plan would go accordingly.

"I was wondering," he said, still ransacking through his messy bag, "if you could help me with my math?"

Rachel looked at the boy in confusion. "Jonathan, you and I aren't even taking the same math class; I don't think my explanation would help any."

Roxas looked toward Rachel's friends, hoping for some type of help. When he figured he was not about to get any help, Roxas looked toward Rachel once more with a faint grin. "Well, Olette's tried helping me with math, but her explanation on the graphing system... is much too complex for my liking," he lied.

_Olette, please forgive me_! Roxas thought to himself as Rachel smirked at him. _You're one of the best teachers I could ask for_!

"Well... what exactly can I help you with?" Rachel asked as her friends smiled at her creepily.

Roxas nodded as he pretended to continue searching for his geometry book. "Well, my calculator's right there; the equation's already on it. I just need to fish my book out of this bag..."

"Uhm... okay?" Rachel said as Kalyna stood up with her hands behind her back.

Rachel grabbed the calculator as Roxas pulled out his book. She turned on the calculator with one swift hand motion. Her hazel eyes widened at the question on the screen: **THE CHESHIRE CAT SMILES. THE QUEEN OF RED SCREAMS. THE MAD HATTER DRINK. IN THIS PLACE OF ****DREAMS. THE WHITE RABBIT RUNS BECAUSE HE IS LATE. RACHEL, WILL YOU BE MY HOMECOMING DATE? - JONATHAN ROXAS WAY :D**

When she looked up, Rachel saw Kalyna and Roxas standing before her with a white rose. The edges of the supposed-to-be pure white rose were dripping with blood red paint. Smiling, Rachel looked toward Roxas and Kalyna.

"Aaw," Rachel said as she turned the calculator off. "This is so sweet..."

"Soooo?" the girls at the table cooed.

Roxas smiled, trying to mask the pang of anxiety that was coursing through his viens. "What do you say?"

"Yes," Roxas' crush giggled. "But... why Kalyna?"

"Because..." Roxas stumbled as he tried to express his idea clearly, "her name means rose in Ukrainian and today's Bring Your Date a Rose Thursday."

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Rewritten on June 22nd, 2011_ So if you haven't already guess it, the theme to Twilight Town's Homecoming Dance is Alice in Wonderland. LMAO. I just thought I would put that out there. Thank you for reading, my dears! Chapter 5 should be out soon! Review, review, review! :D - May


	5. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill, my dears_. _I certainly don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I claim to_. _Anyways, enjoy the story!_

* * *

**Homecoming Dance. October 24. First Semester. Freshman Year.**

Roxas stood in front of his hallway mirror, proud of the tie he tied around his neck; only moments before, Roxas had not known how to tie a tie and after a few Internet searches, he was soon able to tie one. It was the night of the Homecoming Dance – Roxas' first _real _dance. This was his chance to really show the girl he had been crushing on that he, Jonathan Roxas Way, was more than the worthless nobody everyone deemed him to be.

"Jonathan Roxas, your friend's here!" Mrs. Way called from downstairs.

"I'll be right down, Ma!" Roxas said loudly as he rushed to the bathroom to spray on some cologne. "Dear Lord, please let me freakin' impress Rachel!"

Roxas exhaled shortly before striding downstairs with confidence. He made his way down the steps only to meet the emerald green eyes of Olette Anderson. "What're you doing here?" he wondered as his mother searched the other end of the living room for the camera. "I thought you and Hayner were gonna meet me at the dance."

"Pence called me," Olette stated, "telling me that Hayner wanted me up with you first."

Roxas eyed Olette curiously before turning to his mother. "Mom, you really don't have to take pictures; Olette's not my date."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Way cheered. "Olette, stand next to Roxas."

"_Mom_!" Roxas whined.

"Just one picture, please!" Mrs. Way begged as she focused the camera on her son and the girl she saw as a daughter.

"Fine!" Roxas gave in.

Placing his arm around Olette's waist, Roxas tilted his head to the left slightly with a smile. To the right of Roxas, Olette plastered a smile on her face as she snaked her left arm around her friend's body. Once the camera flashed, Roxas quickly let go of Olette with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Olette wondered as she adjusted the bun her hair was in. "Does my dress look stupid?"

"I was just thinking what Hayner would say if he saw the position we were just in," Roxas replied. "And no, your dress looks amazing on you... fits the theme actually."

Olette blushed at Roxas' comment; she had spent _hours_ trying to find a dress that was beautiful, yet cheap. She had finally decided upon a light blue dress that reminded her very much of Alice's dress.

"Thanks," Olette said as she and Roxas headed out the door.

* * *

At the dance, the loud music blared through the doors of the school gymnasium. The strobe lights lit up the darkened gym as the many teens from Twilight Town High School danced the night away. Roxas now stood with Olette and Rachel at the table furthest from the DJ. The three had just arrived at the dance and now they were on their way to the dance floor – well, Roxas and Rachel were.

Olette, on the other hand, wasn't much of a dancer as it was and without her date, there really was no reason to get out and onto the dance floor. As usual, Hayner had flaked out on Olette and asked Pence to break the news to her. Olette, however, wasn't stupid enough to believe that Hayner wanted to "meet up with her at the school"; she knew she was being stood up, but she said nothing to Roxas in fear of ruining his night.

Song after song, the teenagers of the dance were enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Roxas, however, stood in the far corner of the gym, trying to find his date.

"Olette," he tried shouting about the blaring music, "have you seen Rachel! I lost her after the first song!"

Olette rolled her eyes. "Are you joking? It hasn't even been an hour and you already lost your date!" she shouted against the music. "But, no! I haven't seen her!"

"There she is!" Roxas pointed out after spotting Rachel with the Ashleys. "She and I still have to take our picture!"

Roxas ran up to Rachel with a smile. "Oh, there you are!" she called for him. "We still need to take our picture!"

The boy in the black slacks nodded. "That's why I came looking for you! I wanted to know if you were still up for one."

"Of course!" she responded loudly. "Can we go outside? It's too loud in here!"

Nodding once more, Roxas took Rachel's hand and led her past the DJ.

"Finally," Rachel breathed. "Fresh air."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah... so let's go take that picture?"

Just then a slow song had come on. Remembering Sora's complaints about school dances, Roxas knew that they only played _one_ slow song.

"Actually," Roxas said, "may I have this dance?"

Rachel looked at Roxas uncomfortably. "Sure..." she sighed.

Carefully, Roxas placed his arms around Rachel and pulled her close to him. He felt the cool autumn night breeze hit his face as he and Rachel swayed to the feel of the music. The lighting, the atmosphere, the timing, _everything _was perfect; it was like a scene from a movie, but Roxas just wasn't feeling it anymore. He looked down at the girl who swayed with him; Rachel was more than uninterested and uncomfortable with her current position.

Once the song had ended, Rachel pushed away from Roxas. She looked at him and then turned looked at the silver chained watch on her left wrist. "I have to go... my mom and dad are waiting for me outside."

"But..." Roxas muttered as he watched his date run off into the gym, "the dance started only an hour ago."

Just then, Olette raced to where Roxas was standing. Her heels clicked behind her as she rushed up to her best friend. "What's wrong?" the brunette wondered. "I just saw Rachel run out without a worry or care."

"I think I scared her off," Roxas laughed, leaning against the wall behind the gym and sinking to the floor.

"_How_?" Olette wondered as she collapsed to the ground beside Roxas.

"I asked her to dance," he explained. "We danced out here and well... yeah... there you go."

Olette stared at the blonde with care in her eyes. "What happened? Was it _that_ bad?"

Shrugging, Roxas chortled. "Honestly, that was the worst dance I've ever experienced; it was so awkward!"

"And you're okay with that?" Olette wondered.

For a moment, Roxas sat to think about Olette's question. What he "okay" with that? The girl he had liked since elementary school had just run away from him after sharing what seemed like an awkward slow dance with him... The girl he had liked even while dating Namine had left the dance because of something he did...

"Yea..." he replied truthfully. "I'm okay with that."

"You are?" Olette was surprised. "But she just ran away from you!"

"And in her doing that... I realized something," Roxas admitted. "Maybe she's just not the one..."

"You said that about Namine, too," Olette reminded, "but I know somewhere in that mind of yours, you still want her. And I know that's how you feel about Rachel, right!"

Roxas shook his head. "Geez, Drama Queen," he joked. "I'm okay with her leaving... while she and I were dancing with each other, the moment was perfect, but I just wasn't feeling it. It's not the same feeling that you probably get with Hayner or the same feeling that I used to get with Namine."

"So you're telling me that-?"

"Do you want to be my picture date?" Roxas pondered, cutting Olette off.

"What?" she asked startled by his question.

"Well, I figured that Hayner's not showing up anytime soon," Roxas said, watching as Olette hung her head down in defeat. "And my date just ran off like I was gonna eat her or something... you and I might as well make the most of this dance. So... what'd'ya say? Let's go into the Activity Room and take our picture?"

Roxas stood up and put out his hand for Olette. The brunette looked up at her friend and took his head gracefully.

"I would be honored to be your picture date, Jonathan Roxas Way," she said in a fake British accent.

"The pleasure is all mine!" he mocked back.

With that Roxas and Olette made their way to the Activity Room. The line for pictures had died down shortly after the slow dance. Soon, Olette and Roxas were in front of the camera, posing the same way they had at Roxas' house.

* * *

"Thanks, Olette," Roxas said as they left the dance.

It was only ten; the dance ended at midnight, but Roxas and Olette figured that they were better off at the Usual Spot. Roxas and Olette entered their secret haven and flipped the switch beside one of the Twilight Town 'WELCOME' posters. In a flash, three lights were shining in the Usual Spot.

"For what?" Olette wondered as she plopped herself onto the couch. "You and I just took one picture together."

"It wasn't just the picture," Roxas said with a smile. "You gave me the courage to ask Rachel to the dance. In doing that, I was able to see that she and I just wouldn't mix... regardless of what my heart is telling me _now_. HAHA."

"Roxas," Olette said as she took her heels off, "I'm sure that you would have figured that out ev-."

"I also want to thank you for saving my night and attempting to teach me how to dance," Roxas smiled. "I don't know of any girl that would do the same."

Grinning, Olette stood up from the couch and walked over to Roxas. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Don't you ever forget that I will be ready to do just about anything for you, Hayner and Pence," Olette whispered into Roxas' ear. "I love you, guys."

Roxas returned to hug before turning to his best girl friend. "Olette, I just have one more thing to ask you..."

"What's that?" Olette asked, pulling away from the hug.

Roxas then put out his right hand. With a small bow, he lifted his head in Olette's direction. "Can I have this dance?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay... so this is the end of that. LMAO. I know _cheesy ending, May_! but forgive me okay! I don't really know how to end this... AHHAHA. Thank you for reading the story... I don't think it's my best, but at least I freaking tried! :} Reviews would be lovely, duckies! THANK YOU! K, thanks. Bye! - May


End file.
